Dust to Dust
The "Conspiracy of Light" is jeopardized when Bester comes to Babylon 5 to find a dealer of the telepathy-inducing drug Dust, one who has made G'Kar's acquaintance… Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Guest Starring *Julian Neil as Mr. Lindstrom *Jim Norton as Narn Image Special Guest Starring *Walter Koenig as Bester Featuring *Ardwight Chamberlain as Ambassador Kosh *Harry Hutchinson as Security Guard #1 *John Frederick Jones as Centauri Diplomat *S. Marc Jordan as Shop Owner *Judy Levitt as Psi Cop *Gwen McGee as Med Tech *Philip Moon as Ashi *Walter O'Neil as Crazed Man *David Shark as Man *Kim Strauss as Ambassador Vizak *Dani Thompson as Ombuds Cast Notes * Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, Vir Cotto, Londo Mollari, and G'Kar. Summary Introduction After the release of the recording implicating President Morgan Clark in the assassination of Luis Santiago, Nightwatch attempts to clamp down on "seditious" materials, threatening a shop owner. Captain John Sheridan stops Nightwatch, warning them that there will be consequences if they continue. Michael Garibaldi informs Susan Ivanova that Alfred Bester is heading to Babylon 5 while, in Downbelow, a crazy man is raging and screaming about a mountain falling on him. Act I With Bester's upcoming arrival on the station, the War Council meets to discuss what to do during his visit. They do not want Bester reading their minds, and do not trust him to not do it without their permission. Delenn comes up with an idea that would shield them from scans. Meanwhile, Vir Cotto has arrived for a visit with Londo Mollari. In Medlab, Stephen Franklin treats the crazy man from Downbelow when a woman is brought in. The cases do not seem connected until he learns that the woman is a climber who was nearly killed in a rockslide. Sensing a connection, Franklin orders the man tested for Dust, a highly dangerous drug that gives the taker temporary telepathic abilities. Franklin believes that the man experienced the memory from the female climber. Bester's ship approaches the station. Ivanova orders the crew out of C&C and intends to blast Bester's ship with the station's Defense Grid, killing him and ending her career. Sheridan manages to talk her down, assuring her that Delenn's plan will work. Act II Bester is shown into Sheridan's office. Along with the command crew are a group of Minbari telepaths who are shielding their minds. Bester wants to know why and Sheridan tells him that he doesn't like him, doesn't trust him, and holds him personally responsible for everything that happened to Talia Winters. It is also implied, during a failed attempt to provoke Garibaldi, that Talia is dead, dissected by Psi Corps. Bester is given an ultimatum; take sleepers for the duration of his visit to suppress his telepathic abilities, or conduct all his business with Minbari telepaths present. Bester agrees to take the sleepers. Delenn attempts to mediate between the Centauri and the Drazi, with Londo Mollari insisting on an ever-growing "buffer zone." After the meeting, Vir Cotto approaches Delenn and thanks her for his current position on Minbar. He believes that Londo visiting Minbar would be good for him, but Delenn disagrees, noting that the darkness of the heart cannot be removed by moving the body. Vir refuses to give up hope for Londo. With the sleepers taking away his telepathic abilities, Bester briefs the command crew on his mission on Babylon 5. He is trying to stop the trafficking of Dust, and the Psi Corps believe that the distributors are trying to break out into alien markets. Bester's information is correct; at that moment the dealer, Lindstrom, concludes a deal with G'Kar. As the search begins, G'Kar takes the Dust and goes in search of Londo Mollari. Act III Garibaldi and Bester interrogate one of the station's underworld leaders, Ashi Van Troc. During the questioning, Bester pretends to be able to read his mind and get Ashi to confess he is lying. The information leads to Lindstrom in Red Sector who has a shipment of Dust due that day. Garibaldi confronts Bester about reading the suspects mind and Bester says he figured that Ashi was lying about something. The badge and the uniform then convinced Ashi to reveal what he knew. Londo and Vir meet in Londo's quarters, discussing Vir's report on Minbar. Londo tries to explain that intelligence has nothing to do with politics and tries to rewrite Vir's report on the Minbari into something more palatable to the Centauri leaders. As they talk, Vir gets the door and is knocked out – G'Kar enters, dropping Vir to the floor and approaching Mollari. Garibaldi and Bester lie in wait for Lindstrom and the shipment of Dust. They manage to arrest him and seize the drugs. Act IV G'Kar abducts Londo and begins looking through his mind. He learns that Londo is only the Centauri ambassador because no one else would take the job. Other memories show Londo talking with Mr. Morden, after the attack on Quadrant 37. G'Kar demands to know who he is in league with, but Londo doesn't really know himself. G'Kar continues to look through Londo's mind. G'Kar finds himself on the Narn Homeworld with his dying father. Then, a separate vision of his father urges G'Kar to put aside the cycle of hatred and try to build something better for the future. G'Kar insists that his actions honor his father's name, but the vision of his father ask him if that is really true. G'Kar is warned that the current course of action would lead to the death of the Narn race. G'Kar then sees the angelic form of G'Lan flying away. G'Kar wakes up next to an unconscious Londo and begins to cry. Unnoticed, Ambassador Kosh turns and glides away. Act V On trial, G'Kar pleads guilty. Sheridan tries to vouch for G'Kar, but he is sentenced to sixty days in prison. Garibaldi attempts to return his copy of the Book of G'Quan, but G'Kar tells him to keep hold of it. In Medlab, Londo is recovering from his ordeal when Vir comes to visit him. Vir needs to leave for Minbar that night. He advises Vir to never let anyone make a joke out of him. Garibaldi escorts Bester to the docking bay. After Garibaldi leaves, Bester is met by another Psi Cop. Bester reveals that the Corps is responsible for the creation of Dust as a way to create new telepaths but it has not been successful. Bester was against the plan, and is relieved that the substance is out of alien hands. In prison, G'Kar begins to think about everything he saw. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 3 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 3 episodes